Casualty of Life's war
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: War has broken out. World War Three. All fit, young men are to fight for their country. Dean and Jo get very close. So close that Jo has surprise for Dean before he leave for the war. Is this a Winchester happy ending? Or does it end in tears like the rest of their stories do?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Jo." Dena smiled when the young, perk blonde walked over to his table. He said at the table close to window from the road house.

"Dean." Jo smiled at him. "You okay?" Jo put her body weight on one leg and rested her other leg against the edge of the table.

"Yeah, I'm great." Dean smiled and drank more of the beer. A small smile was on his face. Jo stare at Dean for a while before having small huff of hair. "What?" Dean looked up to Jo.

"It's just… you don't seem it. Is it because of the war?" Jo asked as she wiped the table, to appear as if working. Dean looked at Jo with large eyes. "I could help, you know." Jo rested her hand on her hip as she looked down to Dean. Dean's eyes lock with her's.

"I'm sure you could Jo. But you heard them. Fit men." Dean pick up his drink and swished in around in the bottle. Allowing the balance to go to one side to the other, slowly. "Woman, stay behind. If I ran off with you into battle, your mother would kill me." Dean smirked and took another gulp.

Jo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm just as good as any one of those drunks." Jo argued.

"I don't make the rules, Jo. I know you could look after yourself. You looked after me, pretty well." Dean grins at her. Jo smirks slightly.

"I think, you've had enough." Jo took away the empty beer from Dean.

"Ok, I'll just wait for Sam." Dean walked over to Ellen. "hey, Ellen. Could I catch up on some Z's waiting for Sam, here?" Dean asked rubbing his neck. Ellen held onto her nose smelling the pure alcohol on his breath.

"Take bath too. 2nd door on the left is the guest room." Ellen jolted her head to the stairs. Dean nodded and waved thanks before heading upstairs. Dean saw everything swang as he walked.

He shook his head; "got sleep this off." Dean had his eyes half closed. Dean put his hand on the handle of the 1st bedroom to the right. He flopped on the bed. Nuzzling his face into the pillow. He sighed happily, think it smelt little like Jo.

Dean heard sound of footsteps. "Dean." The voice said sweetly. Dean rolled over from his stomach to his side. He saw blurry blonde hair.

"Jo?" Dean smiled as it became clear and showed her.

"What are you doing here?" Jo lifted and eyebrow and cross her arms.

"You are so cute, when you look mad." Dean muttered before flopping back on the pillow.

"Sam called." Jo told Dean. Dean muffled under the pillow waiting for more. "He said, he got enough research now. He narrowed it down. Meet him at the hotel." Jo pushed Dean's foot. "Come on, get up." Jo said.

"Can't drive. Drunk." Dean said as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

"You've got to be joking. You've gone worse than this." Jo pulled Dean's arm making him sit up straight.

"I don't want to go." Dean said looking at Jo. Dean pulled back his arm. Jo fell onto the bed, across Dean's lap. Jo looked up to Dean. Dean smirked. He held Jo up to sit up. "I want to stay." Dean looked at Jo. "With you." Dean leaned in and kissed Jo. Jo was surprised for a moment. She was about to close her eyes and kiss back, but she pulled away.

"Dean, you are really drunk." Jo cupped her hands on his cheek. Dean closed his eye, making the touch last.

"I want this." Dean held onto her hand. " I want you." Dean kissed her again. Jo kissed him back. Dean pulled off his over shirt and threw it on the floor. He began to help Jo with her top and they passionately kissed.

Dean wake to a bright room. Not a dark hotel room he would usually wake at. Dean looked over to his arm that was asleep to see Jo resting on his arm and chest. Dean looked at her with a smile. At this point at one night stand, he would try to slip out the door. Dean just wanted to stay there and watch Jo as she slept. Dean would say she looked like an angel. But they are douches. Jo looked….looked… so pure to Dean. Dean put his free hand on Jo's weak hand on Dean's chest. He kissed her forehead before look at the table to see if Sammy called or something. Dean opened his phone to see missed messages from Sam.

"ah, crap." Dean muttered. He moved so slowly to try and not wake Jo. She looked so peaceful. Jo ended up waking up anyway, despite Dean's effort.

"Dean?" Sleepy Jo mumbled and looked at Dean putting on his cloths.

"Sam called, got to go to him." Dean told her as he slides on pants. Jo rolled into her pillow. Dean patted her back. "This isn't a onetime thing." Dean gulped as Jo looked back at him. "I'll call you, okay?" Dean went out the door. Jo put side of her face in the pillow.

"No you won't." Jo closed her eyes and tried to forces on the good things that happened last night. Hope she had that they would stay like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo stared at the hotel door; 306. The room number belonged to an old friend that hasn't been seen in few weeks. Jo held onto her mouth feeling the need to throw up. She took deep breathe. People must be wondering why she was standing out there for a solid 20 minutes. Jo knocked on the door 4 times. It started soft but worked its way to become louder.

The door opened to show Dean Winchester in a towel, barely covering himself up. "Jo?" Dean tighten his grip around the brand of the towel, assuring it was not to come off.

Jo looked at Dean, She looked at him up and down trying to keep her eyes on his. " Dean." Jo straighten herself to try to keep herself loose and calm. Even though her heart was beating faster. Dean looked from Jo's eyes to her lips. Her looked back at her with little smile.

Before Dean could ask why Jo was here, or before Jo could speak; giggling cut them off. A girl with brown hair who also had a towel on went over to Dean. "Dean, you ready to go back to bed?" The girl put her brown hair to the side.

"Yeah, just a second." Dean turned back his head to shout his answer. He turned back to Jo. Jo looked at Dean with such disappointment. "What?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Jo?" Dean asked.

"I came here to tell you something. But forget it. I should have known better." Jo began to walk away.

"Hold on." Dean walked out of the room over to Jo. Dean turned her to him. He looked into her eyes looking for an answer. Dean looked into Jo's brown eyes. "Jo." Dean gulped. Jo looked at her glassy eyes. They looked so clear and clean, that you could barely see how red they were about to turn. "Jo, what's the matter?" Dean asked again.

Jo pulled her arm away. She didn't turn to Dean. "You remember the last time, we saw each other." Jo finally turned around. Dean nodded with his cheeks flushed. "Well… I-" Jo took a deep breathe. "Dean I'm-I'm…" Jo breathe out with small smile that had tears flying down; "I came out here to tell you, something. But I can see that you wouldn't like the answer." Jo began to walk away. Dean looked at the ground that he felt his heart thump to. Dean ran after her.

"Jo, we are in this together. Whatever, it is. I'm here with you. Always will be." Dean smiled. Jo nodded and smiled back. "How about we get a few beers and take about it?" Dean began to go inside.

"I can't." Jo responded.

Dean turned to her, holding tightly to his towel as his other hand was on the door knob. "Why not?"

"I'm pregnant, Dean. You are going to have some rug rats." Jo smiled. Dean shared at her. Shock on his face. He was still processing. "Dean?" Jo tilted her head to look into his eyes.

"I'm-I'm going to be a dad?" Dean asked. His face was blank.

Jo answered cautionary; "Yes, Dean. You are going to make a good, dad." She gave him a soften smile. Dean grin excitement. He hugged Jo.

"You are going to be a good mum." He kissed her forehead.

"Dean, come back to bed." A mourn echoed from the motel room.

"No more….one night stands?" Dean pointed to the door way. Jo raises a quirky eye brow and shook her head. Dean nodded and left Jo with smile.


End file.
